Dangerous lovers
by upturned-octipii
Summary: The story of what happens when Peter Barlow, a newly trained English teachers stumbles across a student he cant get out of his mind. What will happen when one night they meet in a night-club? Will they go their separate ways or will the enjoy of night of passion together? More importantly where does this leave them now, with feelings neither can hide?
1. Chapter 1

_**So lately I've started to watch Pretty little liars, and a certain adorably cute couple on that show have given me the inspiration to write this fic. I know I also have another one on the go, which I will continue to update but I just had to start this one will I'm feeling inspired. Hope you enjoy! X**_

The first day of term. A brand new year. A new beginning for everyone.

Peter Barlow, was the new teacher. Straight out of university. He was young, tidy and down-right gorgeous. He was the lucky one. He had made it through the excruciating series of interviews and landed himself a teaching post at the elite Manchester private school, Coronation High, named after the famously rich and admirable Coronation street.

Carla Donovan. The rich girl. Daddies spoilt little princess. Some called her a spoilt brat, yet she was still by far the most popular girl in her year. She too was one of the lucky ones, her family's seemingly endless amounts of money and close-knit relations allowed her unconditional acceptance into Coronation high, despite her notorious misbehaviour.

* * *

><p>Standing up towards the front of his new year eleven English class, Peter lightly coughed in an attempt to get each and every pupils attention.<p>

"_Hello class, I'm Mr Barlow, your new English teacher." _He introduced smiling awkwardly as each and every one of the kids gazed up to him, all except one. There always has to be one he thought looking straight at her. He could immediately tell there was something different about this child. Maybe it was the way she disregarded every uniform rule in the school or the way she sat; legs leaning against the desk, like it was some form of foot-stool, with the latest model of a phone attached to her hands. Either way she definitely stuck out from all the other, immaculately dressed kids all sitting as straight as humanly possible, obviously eager to learn.

"_So as you are all hopefully all aware this year is a very important one. But it is also a very busy one. And I'm not one for wasting time. As you can all see I have put on each desk a copy of the book we will be studying this term, 'of mice and men'. If you could all open up to the first page and write the title in your jotter please, we will begin reading."_ Peter continued, still staring directly at the girl sat at the back of the room, who appeared to be making no effort to take part in any class work. Walking between the desks, he made her way towards where she was sitting.

"_Carla Donovan is it? I've heard a lot about you…" _Peter started up again as he approached the girl as presumed was the well-known Carla. Nearly every teacher he had seen that morning had made a point of mentioning her, and by the sounds of it - she wasn't a favourite amongst the teachers.

"_Now why wouldn't that surprise me? They may as well form a society against meh." _She stated in disgust, still not losing focus from the ever-so important text she seemed to be typing.

"_Actually some teachers spoke quiet fondly of you. You seem to have a lot of potential Carla. Maybe if you put that phone away for a lesson or two you might learn something and surprise yourself."_

"_And why would I wanna do that? School's for gimps and I certainly ain't one of 'em. Plus I already know what I'm gonna do.."_ She continued, finally breaking eye contact from the small screen of her phone, to look at him. Those eyes they were gorgeous. In fact everything about her was beautiful. Quickly looking away, Peter almost immediately stood up. What was he thinking! She was a kid. No more than fifteen, yet he found himself attracted to her in all sorts of ways he shouldn't do.

"_Look just put the phone away and opens your books please. I won't ask you again."_ Peter told her, retreating back towards his desk at the front.

"_Silent reading please class. I want to be at chapter three by tomorrow." _He instructed, taking his seat back at the front. Turning on the computer her tried desperately to distract himself from these feelings he was experiencing, but he just couldn't get her out of his head. He knew it was wrong, incredibly wrong, but boy was she stunning…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aren't you lot lucky;) Two updates in one day;) Hope you enjoy! X**_

The weeks seemed to be flying by as the middle of the term approached and Peter was becoming more and more confident teaching as the days went by. It was Friday morning at last. This week had been a busy one with every one of his classes having to sit mid-term tests and today would be no different with his year eleven class producing a timed essay on the course book they were reading through.

Hearing the bell for first period ring, Peter made his way across the class in an attempt to welcome the pupils as they entered. Looking down the line of teenagers as they made their way inside, Peters eyes were quickly drawn once again to Carla.

"_Miss Donovan, I'm hoping somebody has already spoken to you about why red stilettos are not a suitable item for school" _He began, slowly moving his eyes from her footwear to her face, which was just a beautiful as ever.

"_Nah. Yah really think the mugs in this place could stop me? It's a free country Barlow, I will wear what I wanna wear."_

"_It's Sir to you." _Peter shouted after her, but all demands fell on deaf ears as her friend Michelle was soon found and conversation between the pair resumed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Carla I won't ask you again. This essay needs to be wrote, without it you won't pass the course" <em>Peter pleaded with the teenage girl sat opposite him. It was nearly half-way through the lesson and she still hadn't wrote a single word. _"Use the book if you have to but just write something yeah?"_

"_And I won't say it again sir. I am not writing some essay on a book I have no interest in. I've never wrote one before, what makes yah think I'm gonna change now." _Carla protested back, chucking her book along the classroom till it hit against someone's face. "_Watch it specks! I bet that book cost money, unlike the famously bad anti-dandruff shampoo you use." _She yelled at the poor girl who was already trying her hardest to hold the tears in following Carla's outburst but when the whole class came out in fits of giggles she had no choice but to run from the class and hide in the nearest bathroom.

"_CARLA! Outside now!" _Peter suddenly yelled pointing towards the door.

_**I'm really sorry but this is a tiny and rubbish chapter but I am planning on updating this later today. I've just got some serious writers block going on and nothing seems to inspire me lately. If you can please review! I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking of this story! X**_


	3. Chapter 3

_He was naked. She was naked. They were in bed. She was withering beneath him, pleasurable moans escaping her lips as his hands explored her body. She adjusted her head, her lips soon finding his stuble-covered chin and worked her way up till she met his lips. His lips were irresistible. Rough yet not to rough with the slight taste of old cigarettes and coffee, the typical teacher mix._

_ His hands soon stopped wondering when they came into contact with her petite, rounded breasts, and once again another moan filled the room. _

_ "Peter…" She breathed her back arching off the bed wanting to reach his hands. Those hands that had only seconds before were tantalisingly pinching and twisting at her now erect nipples. Watching down to the sight beneath him, Peter smirked, loving the intense effect he could have on the young girl._

_ "Now, now darlin' good things come to those who wait.." He replied giving her one last smile before heading down…_

_His lips soon found contact with her perfectly toned thighs and once again the teasing started. Kissing down each thigh, he would reach the point where he could feel heat radiating from her already soaking wet centre, before retreating back. He repeated this many times much to Carla's annoyance. _

_ "Peter, please, stop teasing.." She begged but his still wouldn't shift._

_ "I was rather enjoying this actually. Watching you wriggle and beg beneath me. It's quite a turn on" He smugly replied. "If you want it, you need to keep beggin' princess. I want you to say it. Say exactly what you want and I may give you it…" Almost as if this was an everyday occurrence for Peter, he skilfully moved his body up slightly, allowing for his throbbing member to hit against her. "Say it and you'll get it. Deal?" _

_ Whining Carla tired desperately to move her hips down to grind against his shaft but Peter had planned ahead and firmly held her quivering hips in place, stopping her from doing so. With a huff and a puff she gave in._

_"Fuck me Peter. Fuck me." And with that, Peter pushed right into her, both their focuses now entirely on their near-by orgasm._

Had she really just dreamt that? A sexual encounter.. With her English teacher?

Sighing, Carla sat up in her bed. She knew it was true and she knew why, the image still scorched in her mind of the previous afternoon…

_She had been given a detention. No surprise there. The teacher supervising it that afternoon, was no other than her new English teacher, Mr Barlow. The time had gone pretty quickly and for once Carla had sat quietly and done her work. But then the pair started talking. The talking had lasted a good few minutes, until Peter had decided to make his way over to Carla. _

_"Why do yah always play-up with teachers ay? I know you're a good kid Carla.." He began but Carla soon lost interest and was gazing into his big brown eyes. She liked Mr Barlow. He always made time for her unlike some other teachers here, and he was also extremely gorgeous. By far the best looking man in the whole school. _

_"Carla, did you listen to a word of that?" He asked bringing her back to the present moment._

_"Yeah yeah, I did." She lied, nodding her head briefly, with a smile, before her mind started to wonder again. She couldn't remember her thoughts past that point but she guessed they were about him, her teacher, as the next thing she knew, her lips were on his…_

She was extremely embarrassed not only by his rejection at the time but now by the awfully hot and steamy dream she had just had of them making love. Yet the weird thing was, their brief fumble in the class room had stirred deep feelings of desire and want for him. But he was her teacher. It was wrong on so many levels. Just a stupid school-girl crush, feelings definitely one-sided. At least she thought so..

**AN: I would like to apologise for how bad this chapter is! I know the sex-scene at the beginning is awful but I hope as my written get continues I will become more confident writing in that style. I will awful apologise for the long wait in updating- my laptop crashed and I lost everything I had wrote for this:( and for my grammatically errors (if any)- I wrote this slightly late at night, I'm shattered and haven't proof read. Sorry! As always please review it means a lot! I love to hear what you guys think about this story. Hope your enjoying it so far! X **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Just to say if you haven't already, please vote for Alison King A.K.A Carla Connor, in the soap awards! .tv she truly deserves this award! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

"_Carla, please wait behind. I need to talk to you about the essay you gave me."_ Peter said as the class started packing up. Last night he had hardly slept, the previous afternoons event on constant replay in his head. He was worrying, had he maybe been to harsh on her? She was only a teenager, no doubt a very confused one at that. Maybe instead of pushing her away he could of tried talking to her. He would hate himself I he knew he had hurt her. After all he did have a quickly growing crush on the young school girl.

"_Well then-what is it?_" She asked, her voice breaking him from his chain of thoughts. Glancing around the class he noticed it was empty.

"_Look Carla last night…_" He began but was quickly interrupted as Carla quickly tried excusing her somewhat inappropriate behaviour.

"_I'm sorry. It was stupid of me. I mean you're my teacher, I'm your pupil… Nought could ever come from it. It's just I…"_ Slowly she trailed off, not wanting to say anything else to make the situation anymore awkward. Lowering her head to avoid his gaze, she jump from the desk she was perched on and went to collect her bag. "Look I should probably just go. Yah must have other stuff you could be getting on with."

_"No Carla wait! Please. Look I like you, probably a little more than I should. You're a great kid, you're bright and funny, you have an incredible personality, and you look stunning. When you kissed me last night, you caught me off-guard. I'm sorry if I came across to harshly, but I'm your teacher. No matter how much we might have feelings for each other, if anyone was to find out the consequences would be life-changing. I could end up in prison…"_

_"But no one would find out. I'd keep it a secret. I really fancy yah. I know it's wrong but I can't help it, I'm sorry."_

_"We can't Carla. It is against the law! Forget how much we want to, we can't. You're 15. You need to live your life, not be tied down to some illegal relationship with your teacher. I'm sorry that how it's got to be."_

**Sorry, I know this is a really bad chapter, but it's only meant to be a filler. I plan on making the next chapter a little more M-rated as requested;) hope you enjoyed and please review! It really inspires me to update when I see them:) x**


	5. Chapter 5

~Friday evening~

_"Another glass please mate_" Peter asked the barman before him. Already that evening he had consumed three pints of lager and 5 shots of whiskey, this one being his sixth. It was Friday at last and Peter had decided to spend the night drinking away his feelings about the young girl he had developed a uncontrollable crush on. He hadn't seen Carla much since that day he had sadly told her nothing could ever happen between them. He was beginning to worry that he had in fact been to hard on her. She hadn't been to his class in nearly two weeks and even just seeing her in the corridor shattered his heart into tiny pieces.

Carla on the other hand was fine. Yes she had been upset at Peters hasty decision, but she knew realistically she could get anyone she wanted. Slamming the door to her house, Carla tootled down the few steps which led to her door and began her journey to a nearby pub, before heading out to Party. Despite being several years under age, Carla knew she could get away with drinking in Pubs and clubs. Not only did she look years older than she did, she was also a splitting image of her mother, which meant using her ID was easier than usual.

"_Can I get yah a drink love?"_ Peter asked the lady beside him. She had only been here a while, but he knew she was one he couldn't ignore. He knew she was going to be beautiful. Watching while she turned her head, Peter gasped as he realised exactly who it was.

"_A vodka an' coke please, Mr Barlow." _Carla smiled, sitting forward in her seat.

"_Carla!? What the 'ell are you doing 'ere?_" Peter asked, dragging the young girl away from the bar, hoping to find somewhere more private so they could talk. "_Your far too young to be out drinking. D'ya 'ave any idea how bad this is for yah?_" He started but couldn't quite finish as for the first time that night he took in her beautiful appearance. She was dressed in a awfully tight red dress that went no further than a few centimetres below her bum. Her hair hung in lose curls and her make-up done to perfection.

"_What's wrong ay" _ Carla asked deliberately arching her back to accentuate her chest "-_cat got your tongue?"_ She continued her hand reaching forward to rest on his hip. "_I 'ave a pretty good idea of how bad it is. But I bet it's not any worse than these filthy, bad, very bad thoughts filling my brain. And yah want to know something Sir, your in all of them…"_ Hearing her talk like that, watching her tongue trace perfectly along her lips, sent Peter insane. He felt the blood rush to his most private parts, while a thin layer of sweat formed across his forehead as he tried to remind himself how inappropriate this was. But that was proving hard, all the drink he had consumed over the night was clouding his judgement. And when he found his lips moving ever closer to her, he felt incapable of stopping.

Carla knew what was coming, but nor could she find the power to stop him. Her teacher was fucking hot and if he was going to kiss her she would let him. Eventually his lips found hers and feelings of excitement began to grow inside her. She had kissed boys many times before, in fact she had done many things with many boys. But this was different, it felt different. It felt proper. It wasn't just some drunk shag in the bush, well at least for one of them it wasn't, it was something different. Hopefully what would turn out to be the start of something more.

~1 hour later~

After much kissing, touching, drinking and more kissing the pair finally arrived back at Peters flat. Stumbling into his bedroom Peter looked once more at the amazing girl before him. Smiling he sat down on the bed before pulling her onto him.

"_Pleaase can we get undressed now?"_ He asked rather drunk. Giggling to herself Carla nodded as she remembered Peter earlier asking if she could strip and they would have sex in some old alleyway.

"_Yeah we can – if your good boy, I might d'ya a tease strip."_ Carla paused, thinking, before shaking her head. "_No a strip-tease. You 'ave got me soooo drunk Barlow. What were yah buying me? Pure vodka?"_ She giggled again leaning further into him. "_C'mon babyy I'm getting a sleepyhead."_

Grinning at the thought of what Carla had mentioned, Peter held her closer to him while stroking up and down her thigh.

"_Fuck that sounds good love, will yah wait till I nip to't bathroom."_ He asked but didn't wait in an answer as he dashed into the bathroom.

"_Mmm I'll give yah a tease-strip in't morning. I'm too tired, sorry baby. Plus I don't fancy dealing with your woohoo, straight after yah pee'd from it._" Carla spoke in response to Peter despite him having left the room. Unzipping her dress, she threw it to the ground, shoving on a hoodie of Peters, before curling up on the bed falling fast asleep.

_**So here you's finally go after waiting like a gazillion years! I know sorry, I've been really busy with exams and shit, but I promise now it's nearly holidays to try and update more! Hope this chapter reads okay! Sorry if it doesn't! As always please review! Always love reading them:) x**_


End file.
